SwanFire Drabbles
by Squid93
Summary: Just a life Emma and Neal could have had. Pure fluff of them growing up together.
Emma sat in bed watching Neal sleep. She was terrified. It was early morning, somewhere between two in the morning and sun rise and she'd lost all need for sleep at this point. She was pregnant and she didn't know how to tell her boyfriend. More importantly, she was only seventeen and pregnant. More so, they didn't really have a home. In fact, they had a car and that's all. They were staying in a friends place while he was out of town, so in the next day or two they'd be back to staying in the bug. She had no idea how to tell him that she was pregnant, but she knew that she had to….they had to change their lives majorly if there was a baby coming into the equation in less than eight months. Emma licked her lips and nudged Neal, who only grunted his reply.

"Stahppp….sleepin'." He mumbled when she nudged him again. His lack of response only infuriated her mom, resulting in her ripping the blankets from his body and giving him a huge shove. "Neal. Wake up." She practically yelled, folding her arms around her knees as she stared at him rising. "Wha-? What is it?" He asked, looking around the dark room in confusion.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly, unable to look at him when she spoke. Neal stared at her, his own voice trapped behind his shocked expression.

"I'm pregnant and i'm seventeen and we have no place to live, and no jobs and i'm freaking out." She ranted, already feeling the pressure of knowing this secret for the past week, flowing out of her mouth. "We steal our way around and what kind of life is that Neal? What kind of life is that to bring a baby into? But we don't have any mon-" She was cut off abruptly with his lips against hers, which startled her enough into silence.

"What the hell?" She asked, finally managing to push him away.

"You were rambling." He defended. "And i need you to be quiet for this next part. I need you to just listen."

Emma nodded and bit her lower lip, eyes already wide and scared.

"First of all, you should have told me sooner. There's no way you found this out at what-" Neal paused to glance at the clock on the bedside table. "Four am?….You should have told me when you found out so i could think properly. But babe, Emma. I'll figure something out. I always do, don't i?" He asked, pulling her in for a hug. "I've always looked after you, and i always will. You and this baby. I can't wait to be a daddy. We'll get us a place, we'll settle down, find some place nice to raise this little bean." He grinned, running his hand over her still flat belly.

Emma leaned back into him, pulling his arms around her, making her feel more safe. "Thank you." She whispered. Half of her had expected him to bolt out of the door the second she told him.

"I'm scared Neal. I have no idea how to be a parent. I'm not even legal yet." She whispered into the dark, closing her eyes as he held her and stroked her belly.

"I know." He admitted quietly, realising his own fears about being a parent. Being a father terrified him. "But we'll learn. And you'll be the best Momma in the world, and i'll try my best to be a good papa."

Emma took hold of his hand and squeezed it tight, kissing the back of his palm. "Hey….you'll be the best. You're a natural." She promised him, and she was telling the truth. He was going to be amazing, he had always been good with kids, hell, he was good with her and she had come to him practically as a child herself.

"We have a lot to sort out, but i don't want you worrying about any of that. This is just our little prompt to settle down a little, straighten ourselves out. Maybe we should move to a new city, make a fresh new start for the little one. Somewhere warm." He suggested. "And i'll find a job, i'll get us an apartment. We can start working for our futures."

They fell asleep tangled up in each others arms, Neal holding Emma protectively as she slept away her fears of being a mother. She had him at least, and he'd never leave her. And together, they'd be the parents that their own parents hadn't been. They would love and cherish this child, and they'd never abandon him or her.

Neal woke first, pressing a lazy kiss to his girlfriends temple before rolling over and out of the bed. They had to start hitting to road again at some point that day, his friend was heading back in town, so they couldn't really stay here any longer. They didn't have many things to pack, in fact, they made a point of owning such a little amount in order to flee a scene in under than two minutes if need be. Neal scuffed his own hair up, trying to get it looking sensible, but it clearly wanted to stand up right for now. Emma sat up sleepily, woken by the lack of weight beside her. She didn't say anything, just watched him, the blanket brought up around her shoulders to keep herself warm. Neal flashed her a curious smile and his head tilted to one side adorably. "Whatcha thinking?" He asked her gently, leaning against the set of drawers. Emma giggled, which made Neal's heart tighten as he thought about how amazingly cute she was. Her face was buried in the duvet, a little embarrassed at the answer she was about to give. "Well…..i was just thinking that i really want a pair of fuzzy socks. You know, the kind that come up to your knees? And they're all soft and fuzzy?" She laughed, knowing how ridiculous and childish she sounded.

Neal joined her in laughing, but not out of mockery. "I can do that." He promised. "One pair of fuzzy socks coming right up."


End file.
